battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Shot, One Kill
Description A Kuritan sniper behind enemy line Story Ioto, Delacruz’s Moon, ''Kasnejov Prefecture, Draconis Combine, ''March 19, 3040 It was raining heavily on Ioto. Tongues of lightning spread through the sky, followed by thunderous sound. Water drops fell down for days, without any indication when the sun would shine again. It was winter in Ioto, and winter meant rain. Sho-sa Hayate peeked through the thickets of forest on a hill, overlooking a small town. His Panther was painted in dark green camo to match the surrounding. He cranked up his power scope to maximum while sweeping the town, looking for a distinct figure that was his mission. Through his power scope Hayate saw a company of FedCom battlemechs seizing the only small town in Ioto, consisted of twenty buildings at most. The company consisted of mostly light mechs, such as Locusts, Stingers, Wasps, and Valkyries. One Phoenix Hawk, obviously the leader of the company, stood in the middle of the town. Several Galleons and APCs scattered around the buildings. Soldiers dragged civilians out of their houses, gathering around the Phoenix Hawk. Men, women, children, they were standing in the heavy rain, in the dimly lit environment of winter. The light mechs scanned every section of the town, making sure that nobody would miss the party in the center of the town. “PEOPLE OF IOTO” began the commander through his Phoenix Hawk’s speakers, “For years, the Kuritans have been corrupt! They take what we worked for, they take our children, make them their loyal mechwarriors to fight us! They take our money, they take our future, they kill our sons! They robbed and raped us! They should be banished!” The ground troopers yelled and chanted, “Kill! Kill!” The civilians followed their chant hesitantly. “There is one man who can bring you out of the Kuritans iron hands! One man that is the Messenger of God, who will bring his staff to smite the Kuritans until they run back to their lair with tails between their legs! That man will bring you to the Promised Land of God! That man is … Farouk Al Jabez!” Hayate exhaled sharply as he brought his crosshair squarely against the head of the Phoenix Hawk. He recalled his briefing two days ago before he was sent down Ioto to kill this man. This man, Farouk Al Jabez, was a FedCom loyalist that had been harassing Delacruz, broadcasting hate messages and executing Kuritan soldiers to gain sympathy from FedCom loyalists and demoralize Kurita’s garrison on the planet. Although his method was far from FedCom’s military doctrine, FedCom never did anything to cease his brutal actions. The newly formed superstate just sat back and enjoyed the reputation Jabez brought. The Phoenix Hawk let loose a stream of lasers right above the crowded area on the downtown, passing through everybody’s head. The city was lit for a little while, then went dark again. The soldiers raised their guns to the air while chanting “Ja-Bez! Ja-Bez! Ja-Bez!” The civillians followed the chants, raising their sticks, soaked shirts, fists, anything they had. The Phoenix Hawk spread its arms, bowed, then walked to the front of the crowd. The Galleons and APC positioned themselves between the mechs and the crowd. “Greetings in God, people of Ioto! I am very excited to see you again. I’m always excited to meet anybody who do not like Kuritans. Do you know why we don’t like Kuritans?” The troopers answer with “EVIL! EVIL!” “YES, my dear friends, they are evil! They are the Messenger of Satan, fall down right from hell to the universe, baptize everything with the dragon symbol. That is the symbol of SATAN! They are the children of darkness! We are the children of light!” Hayate felt his blood boiling as Jabez desecrated Kurita name. He was thinking of smoking the Phoenix Hawk’s head with his PPC, but years of Bushido training at Sun Zhang academy calmed him down. As one of the most decorated snipers in DCMS rank, Hayate knew how to control his emotion. He knew that he could not make the shot if he was overwhelmed by emotion. He had to wait until he was 100-percent calm. “I just got back from Tabayama,” Jabez continued. “Your brothers and sisters there are suffering, stricken by the iron hand of the Prince of Darkness, Theodore Kurita! He is the one that cause all this misery, he is the one that bring darkness to the universe, he is the evil himself! I managed to kill some Kuritan goons, set their nest on fire, and capture some of them!” The soldiers went wild when the APC latch opened and several Kuritan soldiers and mechwarriors walked out, blindfolded, arms behind their backs, exposing the Kurita symbols on their chest. “You see them yourself, my brothers and sisters! The mark of the Satan is in their clothes! They have been baptized by the power of Darkness! They shall be dead!” The Phoenix Hawk raised its arm and sprayed the Kuritans with .50 caliber machine gun slugs. The Kuritans screamed in agony as bullets pierced their body. Blood spurted in every direction. Civilian women screamed and covered their eyes, but the men and the troopers went wild. “It is the will of God, brothers and sisters! We just send them back to hell! Come with me and fight the darkness! Come with me and we will light the universe!” Once again, the people raised their arms and weapons and yelled in unison. The light mechs raised their arms and let loose streams of lasers through the air. The tracers of machine guns, cannons, and lasers illuminated the dark city. They all scream Jabez’s name in unison. Hayate put the crosshair on the Phoenix Hawk’s head and waited until the lightning struck. The thunderbolt camouflaged his PPC stream as he punched the trigger. A blinding flash leapt from his right hand, followed by a thunderous sound of the thunderbolt. The head of the Phoenix Hawk engulfed in flames, incinerating the eccentric spiritual leader. Burning debris mixed with raindrops, falling down on soldiers and civilians closer to the beheaded mech. Black smoke billowed to the sky, and the Phoenix Hawk reeled down to the ground. The light mechs and the tanks opened fire to every direction, lighting the town with bullet tracers and laser streams. The civilians ran in panic, running to every direction, seeking refuge. Some older civilians fell down and being trampled by running people and berserk soldiers. Groans and moans were heard together with screams and barking weapons. Smiling in victory, Hayate scanned the enemy movement carefully. One Stinger moved in his direction, firing off the wooded area wildly. But the heavy rain covered him from the enemy’s radar. The Stinger turned around, never once found his position. As Jabez’s men scurried the vicinity to capture their leader’s assassin, Hayate retreated slowly, then ran toward his pick up point. Mission accomplished. ---- Category:Fan Fiction